The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1
The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 (稲葉探偵事件ファイルNO.1 Inaba Tantei Jiken Fairu No.1) is a murder mystery horror freeware game created in Wolf RPG Editor by Suika Bar. It was released on September 28, 2015 and the English translation was released on March 9, 2018. It is the first game in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba Trilogy. Synopsis After the bus they were riding on gets stuck due to a landslide, Detective Sogo Inaba; his assistant, Nina Arimura; and the rest of the passengers have no choice but to take refuge in a mansion deep inside the woods to escape the heavy rainfall. They soon find themselves cut off from the outside world and in fear for their lives as murders are committed one after another. Can Inaba apprehend the culprit and find a way out before there's no one left to save? Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game can be saved by accessing the menu. The gameplay consists of investigating through objects in order to find out more about the culprit. Interrogating the suspects is also a vital part of the story. During the gameplay there are also choices that will affect some future events. Characters * Sogo Inaba: Inaba is a local private detective. Although he gives off the impression that he is a calm and collected individual, in actuality, he is a big fraidy-cat. Ever the contrarian, Inaba instantly turns obstinate and annoyed at any signs of the supernatural. Since he is exceptional at reasoning, it unfortunately has eroded any other useful life skills to ash. * Nina Arimura: Arimura is a high school student who typically commutes after school to act as Inaba's personal assistant. She has a completely innocent nature which often makes her speak out before thinking. Since Inaba can be surprisingly inept at times, Arimura usually takes it upon herself to handle those tasks in his place, whether it be doing housework or interviewing witnesses. * Toa Nakagishi: Nakagishi is a chef who works at a restaurant in the city. He moves to the beat of his own overly positive drum. * Seiya Harima: Harima is a skilled doctor who is more than capable of carrying out an autopsy on his own. However, he is easily rattled by the unexpected, like if a bear were to sneak up behind him. * Kotaro Akashi: Akashi is an unfortunate bus driver who found himself wrapped up in this incident. Though he might be new to the job, Akashi has a strong sense of responsibility and wants to make sure his passengers get to their destinations safely. * Shigetaka Komatsu: Komatsu is a murder mystery novelist whose calm demeanor betrays little of his inner thoughts, rendering him unreadable in nigh all situations. * Kenichi Nakaya: Nakaya is a carpenter who is well known for being extremely hot-headed, so much so that it causes him to take the most simplistic, short-term course of action. He antagonizes Komatsu, believing him to be the culprit just because his novels happen to be in the mansion. * Kaede: An innocent little girl that Inaba and Arimura meet inside the mansion. She is always seen carrying a large stuffed bunny in her arms. It seems she got separated from her mother somehow. She's very attached to Arimura and dislikes Inaba. Endings With Komatsu and Nakaya dead, Harima and Nakagishi start suspecting Inaba, since he was seen next to their corpses. In order to prove his innocence and find the culprit already, Inaba furthers his investigation and finds the devastating truth about the mansion. Turns out Kotaro Akashi, the deceased driver, was the older brother of the house owner, Nagito Akashi. Nagito was a huge fan of Komatsu’s crime novels and wanted to write his own novels himself but believed it will have more impact if the people in the novels were real. He and his brother formulated a plan to accomplish Nagito’s dream. Kotaro would bring people to the mansion with the excuse that the bus malfunctioned, and people would start dying. This will cause discord and distrust between the people, which would result in more deaths. All the books written by Nagito Akashi are based on real life events. Also, he has been hiding as once of the suspects all along, the cook Toa Nakagishi. Kotaro was never murdered, he poisoned himself because he wanted to be featured in one of his brother’s books. Ending 1: And Onto the Next Case Inaba confronts Nakagishi/Nagito about his crimes and he drops his friendly façade. He sees no wrong with his actions, as he just kills people for the sake of his novels. He’s happy that Inaba discovered the truth, as it would be good material for his next book. But he also declares that now that Inaba, Arimura and Harima know the truth about the mansion, he can’t let them live. During the chase, Nagito is murdered by the ghosts of his victims. If Inaba decides to help Harima first and then save Arimura from the basement, they're attacked by Kaede. She's revealed to be a ghost and one of Nagito's victims. She wants to be together with Arimura at the mansion, but Inaba and Harima save her. The three are able to leave the mansion and contact the police, but after they arrive, they find out that the ghosts, Kaede and Nagito’s corpse are gone. Days later, Inaba and Arimura are back in business. Harima visits them and gives them a new case. Ending 2: The Truth Vanishes If Inaba can’t prove that Nakagishi is the culprit, the cook is angry at Inaba for trying to shift the blame on Komatsu and Nakaya’s deaths on him. Harima and Arimura are aware that Inaba knew about the poisoning, so they start to mistrust him as well. Nakagishi calmly tells Inaba to stop pretending he’s innocent and give himself to the police already. The survivors are able to escape the mansion, but Inaba is arrested by the police. Ending 3: And Then There Were None If Inaba can't prove his innocence for Komatsu and Takaya's deaths, Nakagishi, Harima and Arimura will start believing him to be the killer. Cornered by their accusations, Inaba snaps and murders them. Ending 4: The Last Man Standing Inaba proves that Nakagishi is the culprit. The cook drops his friendly façade and admits that he abducted and killed all those people for the sake of inspiration for his books. Now that Inaba knows the truth, he can’t let them live and chases them. During the chase, Nagito is murdered by the ghosts of his victims. If Inaba decides to escape the mansion and leave Harima and Arimura behind, he goes to the police in order to get help. However, after they arrive, they find out that the ghosts, Arimura and Harima are gone. Ending 5: Unpardonable Crime Inaba proves that Nakagishi is the culprit and he's killed by the ghosts of his victims. If Inaba decides to help Arimura first, Harima freaks out at the thought of being left behind and points at them with a gun so they'll take him too. Unfortunately his finger slips and he shoots Arimura, killing her. Inaba decides to escape the mansion alone and Harima is killed by Kaede in retaliation for Arimura's death. Inaba goes to the police in order to get help, but after they arrive, they find out that the ghosts, Kaede and Nagito, Harima and Arimura’s corpses are gone. Inaba blames himself for not being able to save Arimura. Ending 6: Forget-Me-Not Inaba proves that Nakagishi is the culprit and he's killed by the ghosts of his victims. If Inaba decides to help Harima and leave Arimura, she’s left trapped in the basement with Kaede. Arimura insists that Inaba will come to save her, as they’re close friends and partners, but Kaede says that the moment Inaba left the mansion, she put a curse on him, so he’ll lost all his memories of Arimura. Days later, Inaba is back in business, without remembering that he used to have a partner before. He then sees a forget-me-not (Arimura’s favorite flower) in his belongings and wonders why it gives him a longing feeling. Secret Ending It goes the same as Ending 1, but Inaba is able to contact the ghost of Kaede’s mother. She and her daughter were some of Nagito’s many victims. The mother was shot to death by Kotaro and Kaede hide in the basement, where she was trapped and died of starvation. After Nagito is dead and Inaba, Arimura and Harima try to leave the mansion, they’re attacked by Kaede, who wants Arimura to stay with her. Kaede’s mother appears and they have a tearful reunion. The girl is happy to have her mother back and allows Arimura to leave. The three are able to leave the mansion and contact the police, but after they arrive, they find out that the ghosts, Kaede and Nagito’s corpse are gone. Days later, Inaba and Arimura are back in business. Harima visits them and gives them a new case. Trivia * The game is infamous for its portraits, as each character is drawn by a different artist. Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2015 Category:Games by Suika Bar Category:Eastern Games